


Cold water

by MedievalEnchanted



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Established Relationship, Established SwanQueen, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, F/F, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedievalEnchanted/pseuds/MedievalEnchanted
Summary: Emma has been kidnapped. Who was it and what do they want? it's up to Regina, Cora, Snow and David to find out what happened and bring her back alive. But with love on the line there are mistakes to be made. Who can prove that the love Emma more than the other? Or do they all love her equally.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, SwanQueen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. You're not the only one who cares about her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this, I have no idea how long this will be, some of the ideas from this come from a super girl episode where Alex was kidnapped. Any how this was only meant to be a one-shot but hey ho here we go! Cora will be introduced next chapter... SOME BIG BAD THINGS HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER TOO. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Regina and Emma had both been pretty busy as of late, Regina had mountains upon mountains of paperwork to prepare for all the meetings she had coming up this close to Christmas. Emma had never been so busy with all the drunks, including Leroy along with all the accidents that had been happening because of how icy the roads were. The roads were covered with black ice, causing a lot of accidents and a huge amount of people ending up in the emergency room. This meant a great deal of paperwork for the sheriff as well. As long as Emma had it all handed in to the mayor by December 23rd, Regina would be happy, and she wouldn’t have the wrath of Regina to fear.

“Regina?” Emma asked her wife through the phone.

“Yes?” Regina replied

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Those were the words they said to one another every day, it was important to both of them to remind each of the love they had. So Regina thought nothing of it. Just another important thing: I love you. Every time either one said those three words; they said it with such depth and such importance and so much importance. 

“Regina? Why don’t we go out for dinner tonight? Just the two of us?”

“Is my wife asking me on a date?”

“Yes madam mayor, I am indeed.”

Emma knew how much Regina loved it when she called her madam mayor; it was a bit of a turn on for the brunette, maybe Emma thought she would get laid tonight if she called her wife by all the names that turned her on.

“Okay well, I’ll be finished around about eight? So book the table for eight thirty and I’ll meet you there?” Regina checked.

“Okay I’ll see you there. I love you Gina.”

“You too babe.” Regina replied with a smile before she hung up the phone. She thought nothing else of it; nothing was out of the ordinary, nothing seemed weird or different. And it wasn’t. 

* * *

Regina was running ten minutes behind; but that was no surprise. Emma was used to her wife being late. Lucky for Regina Emma was usually running a little late too, not Regina late but just a little bit. Regina put all her paperwork in the correct folder and placed it into the drawer in her desk, knowing she would finish it off in the morning. Regina stood up placing her handbag on her desk; she waved her hands making a beautiful blue fitted dress appear on her body, along was a pair of ankle boots. Regina then picked up her long black coat from the hanger on the back of the door and threw it on and finally picked up her bag and walked out her office turning off all the lights and locking the door behind her.

“Jo? You’re still here?” Regina frowned looking at her secretary.

“Yes, Mrs.SwanMills. I’m just putting in the last few appointments for you for next week.”

“Well don’t stay too late will you? Go home to your daughter.” Regina said with a kind smile.

“I won’t. You off anywhere nice? You look lovely.” Jo smiled seeing the mayor in her dress.

“Actually yes. My wife has asked me out on a date, we’ve not had a date night for a good six months, so I’m rather excited. I feel like I did when we first started dating, butterflies and all.” Regina grinned almost bouncing on the spot.

“I like your boots.” Jo smiled.

Jo had a little bit of a crush on the mayor, I mean who didn’t. Regina SwanMills was absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

“Thank you. Now go on, finish up here and go home.” Regina smiled as she walked out the office.

* * *

Regina arrived at their first date restaurant only fifteen minutes late.

“Miss. Mills.” The waitress said seeing the Mayor arrive

“SwanMills.”

“I’m sorry?” The waitress asked confused by the mayor’s response

“My name, it’s Regina SwanMills. I’m married.”

“Oh I am sorry, congratulations. Have you booked?” The waitress said a little flustered.

“My wife should have booked a table for two under SwanMills?” Regina asked

“Ahh yes. Here we are. You’re the first one here.” The waitress replied happily looking down at the diary.

“I’m sorry what?” Regina asked a little alarmed

“Yes, your wife hasn’t arrived yet.”

“Right.”

“Okay, let me show you to your table, my name is Helen, I’ll be serving you this evening. Follow me.” The waitress smiled.

Regina followed Helen to a lovely table upstairs, by the window looking out over the forest. There was always something so magical about a forest; both Emma and Regina found it stunning.

“Thank you.” Regina smiled sadly as she sat down.

“Can I get you a drink whilst you wait?” The red headed waitress asked.

“Do you still do that toffee apple cider?”

“Indeed we do.” Helen replied

“I’ll have one of those please.”

“Okay, I’ll be back with your drink soon; hopefully your wife won’t keep you too long.”

“One can only hope.” Regina didn’t say until Helen was out of ear shot.

Regina sat jiggling her left leg with anxiety and checking the time on her phone (which was in Regina’s left hand) every two seconds.

“Here is your cider.” Helen smiled appearing at the table.

“Thank you.” Regina didn’t even bother pouring the cider into the glass, no she just started drinking from the bottle.

“Is everything okay?” Helen asked.

“Yes fine. Please leave.” The mayor was sharp and cold with her words making the waitress walk away quickly not wanting to stick around.

However everything was not fine as Regina so bluntly said. It was the opposite of fine and she was worrying, and not just a little bit. She finished her cider in less than a minute. She was now jiggling both her legs and if she wasn’t checking her phone she was keeping an eye out on the door for her wife. Regina had been sitting for about twenty minutes and still Emma wasn’t there and with that Regina gave her wife a call, however it went straight to voicemail.

“Emma? Baby? It’s me your wife, I’ve been waiting here at Fernando’s for nearly half an hour. I’m worried please call me back, I love you.” Regina hung up.

After waiting and worrying for another forty five minutes she made the decision to pay for her cider and leave.

“Thank you Helen is it? Next time I’ll come back with my wife.” Regina smiled.

“Of course.” The red head smiled as she watched the mayor walk out.

There was something familiar about the waitress but Regina was more concerned about where the hell her wife was. After all Emma was the one that suggested the date.

* * *

Regina made her way over to the loft, bursting in on Snow and Charming.

Now that was an image she would never forget. Snow bloody white spread out on her back on the kitchen table, her legs wide apart, fully naked as Charming’s face was sat between his wife’s legs and the moan coming from Snow, showed that this was not only something new they were doing but it was most defiantly something they’d be doing again.

“OHMYGOD OH MY GODDDD!!! GROSSS!” Regina screeched.

“REGINA! SHIT!” Both the Charming’s panicked seeing the former Evil Queen standing in the middle of their loft with both her hands covering her eyes.

David tried to stand quickly but from there it just went downhill, Snow tried to stand up at exactly the same time as her husband but feeling herself falling from the table, she grabbed David's arm pulling him down with her. They just ended up as a crumpled, naked, mess on the floor.

Regina held back a laugh, walking over to the couple and seeing their nakedness she quickly waved her hands, making dressing gowns appear on each of them.

“Thank you.” Snow said under the weight of her husband’s body.

“Maybe next time, lock the door?”

“Well we weren’t expecting company.” David grumbled as he stood up and helped his wife to her feet.

“Clearly, anyway it’s important.” Regina said looking all flustered.

“What is it Regina?” Snow asked.

“When’s the last time you heard or saw Emma?”

“Well if you’re asking us where your wife is, something has happened.” Snow replied with concern.

“JUST TELL ME!” Regina trembled with fear.

“Okay, okay calm down -” David said quickly.

“- CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! YOUR DAUGHTER IS MISSING!” Regina burst into tears, collapsing to the floor.

Snow rushed to her daughter-in-laws side. “Hey Regina, look at me.” Snow gently took Regina by the chin, in a fashion Regina still does with Henry, who's a fully grown adult. Snow wiped the tears with the pads of her thumbs from Regina's face. “What happened? We haven’t heard from or seen Emma since lunch time; we all had our weekly lunch date. We’ve not heard from her since.” Snow said looking at Regina with care.

“I’m sorry for shouting it’s just, Emma phoned at lunch time asking if I wanted to go on a date night... I of course said yes and she booked our table, I was twenty minutes late as it was but she’s used to that, Emma is always only ever five minutes late, I sat at the table for about 45 minutes. She never showed.”

“Have you tried calling her?” David asked.

“Do I look like an imbecile?”

“No of course not, I just -”

“It’s okay. I’m just snapping.” A big wave of fear came over Regina “What if something bad has happened to her? WHAT IF I LOSE HER! WE CAN NOT LOSE HER!” Regina feared, having a tight grip onto Snow’s arm. 

Even now both the women found comfort in each other, especially with how far their relationship had come, they could trust in one another and to be there for each other after everything that happened with Regina’s reign. Emma bought them together.

“Regina? We won’t lose her, come on let’s go and find her. Can you poof on some jeans and a t-shirt on to me and some converse shoes?”

Regina smiled doing exactly that.

“Really Regina?” Snow frowned looking at her t-shirt.

The t-shirt was white, with a rainbow along with the words ‘I love my lesbian daughter and her wife.’

“You didn’t specify what kind of t-shirt.” Regina smirked

“Fine, fine we don’t have time. David you stay here in case she comes back.”

“Right-o”

“Come on.” Snow grabbed her daughter-in-law by the hand and dragged her out from the loft and out onto the streets of Storybrooke. 

* * *

“So that noise you were making? Was it some kind of animal?” Regina asked Making the princess go as bright as anything.

“Uhh-umm, I don’t know, let’s talk about it later.” Snow stumbled over her words.

Regina was taking a lot of pride in embarrassing her mother-in-law to the enth degree.

“But-“

“Regina!” The waitress from earlier came running over to the two women.

“Hi. Can this wait I’m trying to find my wife.” Regina said walking off arm in arm with Snow.

“If you don’t want her to die, I’d listen to me if I were you.”

Regina slowly turned round and held out a fireball holding it up to throw

“Oh and I wouldn’t do that either.”

Regina looked at the sincerity in Helen’s eyes before looking at the fireball in her hands and turning it out.

“Much better. Now if you wish to see your wife again, you will listen to me.”

Regina gulped not wanting to lose her wife, she was very good at not showing her fear, and she didn’t. Snow knew she was scared and she so desperately wanted to grab Regina’s hand to show her she wasn’t alone but she also knew that Regina would hate that right at this moment.

* * *

Helen walked over to Regina taking her hand in her own and also taking snow’s and apperating them to somewhere neither had seen before. It looked like a warehouse of sorts.

“Where are we?” Snow asked looking around, trying to work out where she had been transported to.

“For now let’s call it my work.” Helen smirked.

“Well what are we doing here?!” Regina asked.

“Let me show you. Follow me please.” Helen led the two women through an old wooden door. It was cold, ice cold; the walls were made of stone.

“Helen, what are we doing in here?” Regina insisted.

Helen walked over to a desk where a laptop lay, she opened it up.

“Now she’s perfectly safe... for now.” Helen said.

The laptop showed an image of Emma, it was on a live feed, Emma was strapped down to a chair. She had a few bruises on her face.

“EMMA!” Regina Ran to the laptop, looking fearfully into the screen Helen pressed a button, on the laptop “You can talk to her.”

“Emma! Emma! Baby it’s me.” Regina cried.

“Gina? I’m okay I promise. I’m okay.”

Helen pressed the same button again “She’s told you she’s okay, now if you want her back alive. You’re going to willingly give yourself to us.”

“What?”

“What?”

Both Regina and Snow asked in unison.

“See that.” Helen smirked pointing over at an old hospital bed with a machine at the side.

“Isn’t that what they use for -” 

“Electric shock therapy. Yes.”

Regina took a deep breath. Not saying a word.

“You have until tomorrow to decide and if you try to rescue her before tomorrow, you will pay the consequences, or maybe she will. Here take the laptop with you.”

Helen closed and passed Regina the laptop.

“You’re coming with us.”

“Of course I am.” Helen smiled.

“You think I didn’t know I was going to be arrested after showing you all this. I am not an idiot.”

Regina was speechless, both herself and Snow grabbed one arm each of Helen’s and Regina apperated them to the sheriff’s station and threw Helen into one of the jail cells.

“Snow can you -”

“Already on it.” The short haired brunette cut Regina off as she pulled out her mobile from her back pocket.

“David, Hi, Please come down to the sheriff’s station. Like now...Oh, okay... Yes.” Snow hung up the phone, putting it down on the desk.

“He’s just outside.” Snow smiled.

David walked into the station “Hey girls. So what do we have here?” David went and stood beside his wife rubbing her back. 

“So you’re the husband?” Helen grinned leaning back against the wall in her cell, folding her arms.

“And who are you?” David asked and all of a sudden Helen went very quiet.

“This is Helen, David. She kidnapped your daughter.”

“Wait-What? He’s-I mean your- Emma is your daughter.” Helen frowned.

“Mmhh.” David wasn’t saying much he was just holding in his anger.

Regina set down the laptop on the table and opened it up, looking at the live stream of Emma.

“Mom!” Henry ran into the station.

“Henry? What are you doing here?” Regina said as both herself and her son ran into each others arms, holding each other close.

“Grandpa texted me about Momma.”

“DAVID.” Both Regina and Snow groaned in unison.

“Mom, don’t blame him, Mom I’m a tech analyst, I can find Momma let me have the laptop.”

“Do it.” David said and Henry walked over to the laptop tapping away with everyone patiently watching him. He found her within five minutes.

“There. She’s down by the docks, in the exact same...” Henry's words disappeared.

“The same place I was tortured by Greg.” Regina replied and a nod came from her now 26 year old son."

"You know what's going to be fun?" Helen asked

"Killing you when we find my wife?" Regina said seriously.

"No, seeing which one of you loves her more. The wife or the father."

Regina and David glared at Helen before looking at each other.

“Let’s go." David said storming out the room.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Helen smirked from the cell.

Regina paused looking at Helen and seeing something in her eye, something that made her uncomfortable and fearful.

The mayor ran out after David grabbing him by the arm “Hey stop, Helen still thinks she’s in control, she’s not acting like someone who just lost, she didn’t even flinch, it’s like she expected this!”

“No, no. We are not listening to that psycho, every minute we wait matters.”

“I want to get her as badly as you do, but we can’t punch our way out of this. We gotta get it right.”

“If the shoe was on the other foot, Emma would already be out the door going after you Regina. I’m not waiting.”

“You’re not the only one that cares about her David!”

“I’m going!” David shouted and Regina stood there with fear and shaking her head. “DAVID!” 

But David was already out the door.


	2. Regina's anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two.
> 
> In this one there are not one but two flashbacks.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: ANXIETY ATTACKS.  
> Also a mention of Emma becoming the dark one.
> 
> An O/C - Addison Fiona SwanMills makes an appearance as the daughter of Emma and Regina.

Regina stood there with fear in her eyes, the way that David stormed off, it scared Regina, what if he was about to make things a whole lot worse for all of them, including Emma.

“David.” Regina whispered to herself knowing he was out the door and could no longer hear her.

“Regina?” Snow walked up, standing beside the mayor.

“Don’t. Just don’t.” Regina said with bitterness behind her voice, before walking off leaving Snow behind.

Snow knew the best thing to do was to leave Regina, give her space but at the same time this was Regina and sometimes, leaving her and giving her space wasn’t the brightest idea.

Regina made her way back to her own home, she had left her own mother at the mansion giving instructions not to touch anything that she did not understand or know how to use. Regina didn’t trust her not to destroy anything considering how new this world was to her. 

As Regina walked up the drive, she saw smoke billowing from behind the mansion.

“Smoke?” Regina Whispered.

“MOTHER?!” Regina shouted before she apperated to herself in her backyard.

Cora was running around Regina’s tree waving her arms in the air, the tree was on fire. Regina’s apple tree was billowing smoke. Cora was obviously trying to put it out but didn’t know how.

“Uh...oh.” Cora stopped on the other side of the tree seeing Regina.

Cora froze looking over at Regina, she couldn’t tell if she should run for her life or stay and hide. Regina wasn’t exactly showing her emotions about Emma at this point, except for anger. Anger for her Mother. That was written all over her face.

What came next was the last thing anyone would expect from her.

The mayor. Regina SwanMills standing there in her pant suit, she just broke down, tears flowing from her eyes like a river.

“Regina? Dear?” Cora cautiously moved closer to her daughter

She was being wary; she didn’t want to make the crying any worse. It was bad enough as it was.

“Regina?” Cora asked again now standing directly in front of her daughter.

“You ruined my tree.” Regina sobbed.

“You’re not crying over your tree. You get angry ov-“

“I AM ANGRY.” Regina shouted through a cry.

“Yes dear, I can see that. But, if this was about your tree, you wouldn’t be crying and I would have fireballs being thrown at me as I ran down the streets of storybrooke.” Cora smiled slightly.

“Someth-somethings happened.” Regina began hyperventilating, just a little, but it was enough for her mother to pull her into her arms and hold her tight, letting her know she was safe.

Ever since Cora had her heart back in her chest and Regina had brought her to storybrooke, she had been incredibly affectionate.

Which Regina was still getting used to.

“Why don’t we go in and make a hot drink.” Cora said.

“Regina pulled out of the hug smiling at her mother, who was trying to comfort her, whatever that entailed.

“Okay Mother, but I’m making it.”

“Why?!”

“Do you remember what happened the last time?”

“It was a minor malfunction.” Cora blushed

“Minor? Minor? Our microwave was so burnt you couldn’t tell it was a microwave anymore!”

“Fine, you can make it, if you stop talking about my mishaps.”

“Come on then.” Regina linked arms with her Mother as they walked to the kitchen.

Regina made two mugs of hot coco and cinnamon appear in each hand and passed one to her mother.

“We’re drinking Emma’s speciality?” Cora asked with a frown.

“Yeah. Problem?” Regina said in annoyance, with her mother’s obvious question.

“Dear...” Cora started, and she took a sip of her drink before continuing. “You only ever drink Emma’s drink if... well if something’s wrong with you two? So what’s happened? Oh you didn’t deny her a good old fuck did you?”

“MOTHER!” Regina shrieked.

“What? Don’t think I forgot what happened last time you did that. At least when I hurt your apple tree it was an accident. Emma took a fucking chain saw t-”

“Yes I remember the incident perfectly well thank you very much.”

“Yeah so does the whole town, child.” Cora smirked, receiving an evil queen death glare from her daughter in return, making Cora go a slightly pale colour.

Even for Cora that evil queen smirk scared her.

“So? What’s going on?” Cora asked, starting to become increasingly concerned.

Regina wrapped her hands round the mug on the table. “It’s Emma something’s happened to her, she’s been kidnapped.”

Cora’s face just dropped hearing this news

“We know who it is, and Henry found where they are keeping her and David has rushed in like a maniac. They wanted-”

“...What?” Cora frowned, not sure if she wanted to hear what was coming.

“They want me to go to Emma's place. They want to hurt me, I have until tomorrow. That’s why I told David not to go, to see if we could figure out away to get my wife back alive and to find a way for me to not get hurt, but I guess that’s not going to happen now.”

“I’m sure we can figure something out between us, maybe invite Zelen-“

“NO!” Regina shouted “her version of helping is killing the person who kidnapped Emma, which in turn would be a suicide mission.” Regina cried before letting her head fall to the table.

Cora wasn’t sure what to do so she just sort of patted Regina’s head.

“We can figure it out. She’ll be okay Regina dear.”

Regina lifted her head back up and the both of them sat there for what felt like hours, drinking about three mugs of hot coco and cinnamon each, trying to figure out what to do.

“Now about my apple tree.”

* * *

“Emma? Emma?” David called out with three fingers wrapped around his gun, holding it out in front of him. As he looked around the warehouse that Regina was once tortured in, for his daughter.

“EMMA!?” David shouted out again.

He arrived at the room that Regina was once in; he rushed in, seeing a laptop on the side, it was open but the screen was black, with a note beside it.

David walked over to the table and picked up the note to read it.

The note read “We told you. Now hand Regina over in one hour or Emma SwanMills will die in two hours.”

The laptop seemed to turn itself on, and Emma was there, this time the feed showed Emma on her knees, over a bucket of water with two men pushing her head down into it.

One of the men then started to kick the blonde over and over and over again.

“NO!” David screamed.

Looking at the screen, he needed to get to his daughter, but he didn’t know where she was, he was becoming more angry by the second.

“Emma.” He breathed out.

Emma’s father grabbed the laptop and the note, before running back to the station.

* * *

Snow was at the station keeping an eye on Helen; David opened the laptop in front of Helen.

“WHERE IS MY FUCKING DAUGHTER? YOU PSYCHO!” David screamed.

“David what’s going on?” The short haired brunette asked her husband, becoming concerned with how angry he was. It took a lot to get him in this sort of state.

“I. don’t. know. I did warn you all. I told you she would die if you went after her. Guess no one ever believes the psychotic, homicidal maniac. Well maybe you should in the future.” Helen said

It was with such a nastiness in her voice, it was almost scary. Not Evil Queen scary, but scary.

“Do you know how long it takes to beat someone unconscious? Especially someone with Emma’s strength, and if they kick her in the wrong place... well-”

“-STOP IT! STOP IT! YOU ARE WORSE THAN REGINA!” David screamed just at the wrong moment.

“Worse than me?” Regina asked walking into the room

“Regina I-”

Regina just held up her hands to stop David talking.

“Go... Just go...before I do something I will regret.” Regina spoke sharply

David left, Passing Regina the new laptop in his hand, before he quickly exited the building. He didn’t want to be behind the anger of Regina, that was never a good place to be.

“Regina he didn-”

“Didn’t what Snow? Didn’t mean it? It was just anger? I am not in the mood for excuses.”

At that Snow decided it was best not to say another word on the matter.

Regina opened up the new laptop, and made the other one disappear.

“I want to talk to my wife.” Regina stated, showing she certainly wasn’t going to be pulling any punches.

“Okay, press shift along with S and Q” Helen replied

Regina did so as she watched her bruised wife exhausted, tied to the chair.

“Emma! Can you hear me? Emma?”

“Yes! Yes I can hear you Regina.”

Regina smiled with a little relief

“What do they want Gina?”

“They want me...I have an hour to give myself up or...”

“Or what baby?”

“Or...you die. Emma I, tried to figure out another way but I don’t have a choi-“

“No Regina. Don’t give in, not now. You are strong and beautiful and amazing. Don’t end this fight because if you do, something bad will happen to you.” Emma pleaded with fear.

“It’s worth it if you live.” Regina replied.

“No...No. Regina... I need to talk to you. Alone.” Emma said with strength and fear in her voice.

Regina held tight to the laptop and apperated herself to her empty office.

“Babe, don’t give up I’m going to find you.”

“Regina, I don’t know how much longer I can last with the beatings, and there are things that I need to say.”

“No Emma! Don’t you dare, don’t you dare start talking like this is the end.”

“I don’t want it to be but in case that it is-” Emma tried

“-It’s not! You’re a fighter Emma, you’re going to figure a way to get yourself out of there, you’re going to hold on, until I find you! You are stronger than you believe!”

“Gina, listen to me... please.”

“No, no we’re married Emma, and it’s not going to end like this, not now and not for a very long time, I-I want to grow our family with you Em, just like we talked about, remember? I want us to have another daughter if we can, you wanna have another daughter?”

Emma smiled lightly “Yeah... uh yeah, Lets name her Luce.”

“See. A lifetime of things to do together, new things to experience as a married couple. We can have a big family Emma, just like we always wanted, which means, you’re not going to stop fighting, not ever, do you hear me. Promise me? PROMISE ME EMMA!” Regina screamed at the laptop, thinking that the louder she shouted the more Emma would fight.

“I-“

Just at that moment the laptop cut out.

“No! No! No!” Regina screamed, tapping all the keys on the laptop before throwing it to the ground before falling to her knees.

“AHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO!” Regina continued to painfully scream, with practically every item in her office, exploding into a million pieces.

Regina crawled under her desk, holding on to the leg of the table and just sobbing; she didn’t know what else to do. Regina was completely beside herself, she couldn’t find her, Emma could die and she wouldn’t survive without her.

“EMMMMAAAAA!” Regina let out in a blood curdling scream, making every single window in the building shatter violently from Regina’s pain and fear that showed itself in her magic.

“Mom?” Regina and Emma’s daughter asked as she walked into the office.

“Addison?” Regina frowned, looking over at daughter, but still clinging on to the leg of her desk.

“I saw the windows smash and...” Addison looked around the office seeing all the items in her mother’s office shattered and covering the floor of the office. “Mom...” Addison said with worry, as she walked over to her brunette mother and crawled under the desk to sit beside her.

Emma had taught all their children what to do in situations where Regina was struggling, or she was having a panic attack, Emma needed to know that if she ever wasn’t around, if something ever happened where she couldn’t be there, that Regina would be in safe hands.

* * *

***** FLASHBACK TO FOUR YEARS AGO*****

_ “MOMMA! MOMMA!” Addie called up the stairs to Emma. _

_ “What is it? Can it wait?” Emma called back _

_ “No! Something’s wrong with Mom!” Addie shouted out _

_ Addison was kneeling in front of her Mom, on the kitchen floor, with her hands on Regina’s knees. _

_ “Mom?” Addie frowned, not really sure what to do, but becoming exceedingly concerned with Regina’s state of mind. _

_ Regina had her knees tucked under her chin, with her arms wrapped around her legs and she was rocking back and forth. _

_ “MOMMA!!!” Addie screamed _

_ “I’m here...I’m here.” Emma came flying down the stairs and into the kitchen. _

_ “What happened Addie?” Emma asked as calm as anything _

_ “I don’t know, Mom and I were sitting on the couch, and then she stood up and walked into the kitchen to make us a warm drink. All of a sudden I heard something smash, Mom was screaming and I came running in to find her like this...I-I-is she going to be okay?” _

_ “This is why I wish we hadn’t sound proofed certain rooms in this house.” Emma muttered under her breath not being loud enough for her daughter to hear. _

_ “Yes, she will be fine I promise.” Emma smiled sweetly at her brunette daughter, who was the spitting image of her wife. Emma went and kneeled in front of Regina and next to her daughter. _

_ “Addie can you make a cup of tea for your Mom please.” _

_ “Of course Momma.” Addie jumped at the chance to help in any way she could and off Addie went, doing as Emma had asked. _

_ “Gina? Baby? Look at me?” Emma tried as she took a hold of her wife’s face, in both her hands making her look up at her. _

_ “What happened?” Emma asked calmly _

_ “I-I-I- Can’t – breathe.” Regina replied as she was hyperventilating through her words. _

_ “Okay. Why can’t you breathe?” _

_ Emma continued to kneel in front of her wife, running soothing circles over Regina’s knees. _

_ “Shhh...I’m here...I’m here.” _

_ Regina continued to hyperventilate, but it became better with each passing moment. _

_ “Regina talk to me...please?” _

_ “The flashbacks. It’s happening all the time Emma, I can’t escape them.” _

_ Emma knew exactly what her wife was talking about, lately she’s been having a mixture of flashbacks. The main one was from Greg Mendel, torturing her to the point she almost dies. Then there were Leopold flashbacks. _

_ “Which one?” _

_ “Leopold.” Regina panted through her sobs _

_ “Okay...you’re okay baby. I have you.” _

_ “Addison, come here angel.” Emma asked _

_ Addison walked over to her Moms on the ground _

_ “Is she okay?” _

_ “She’s having a panic attack. I need you to do exactly as I say, you also need to remember what I do, in case she has one when I’m not here. You think you can manage that?” Emma asked _

_ Addie was only fourteen but Emma knew that she had to prepare her daughter, just in case anything did happen. You never know what’s around the corner. _

_ Henry already knew what to do and Hope was too young to know, at seven years old both Emma and Regina agreed, she was too young to even understand, in the way she would need to. _

_ “Okay Momma.” Addie said with worry. _

_ “Go and grab me the blanket of the couch and bring me a candle from the coffee table.” _

_ “Kay.” Addie said running back through to the living room and grabbing everything she needed and running back again. _

_ “Pass me the Blanket, and put the candle up there” Emma said reaching up to her young daughter and Addie passed the blanket to her, then she put the candle on the counter top. _

_ “How is your candle lighting coming along?” Emma asked _

_ “Really well.” _

_ “Well now’s your time to shine. Light the candle.” Emma smiled with confidence at her daughter. _

_ Emma turned back, looking at her still trembling wife. _

_ “Gina, lean forward for me, come on.” _

_ Emma motioned for Regina to lean forward, in which the brunette did. Emma wrapped the warm blanket around her, making sure it was as tight as possible; the tighter it was the safer Regina felt. _

_ It didn’t take Emma too long to work out what the best things were, to help Regina when she had anxiety attacks or night terrors or flashbacks. _

_ “Addie how are you doing?” _

_ “Done.” Addie smiled _

_ “Wow. Look at you taking after your mother. Leave it there and go and grab your Mom the tea you made.” _

_ Addie nodded, picking up the tea from the side, bringing it over to Regina and kneeling down in front of her. _

_ “Mom? Drink this, it will help.” _

_ Regina took the tea from her daughter _

_ “T-T-Thank you s-s-s-sweetie.” Regina smiled with tears still falling from her eyes, she took a sip of the tea, which was now at the perfect temperature to drink. _

_ “I’ll be back in a minute Gina, remember, focus on everything happy in your life and concentrate on the flickering candle that our amazing magical daughter lit.” _

_ Emma smiled at her wife as she kissed her on the top of her head, before standing up and taking Addie by the hand. Emma and her daughter walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, out of ear shot for Regina. _

_ “Momma?” Addie asked with a worried frown _

_ “Listen to me carefully. If for any reason your Mom has a panic attack and I’m not here to help, I need you and Henry to be able to care for her. You need to. And remember to either kneel in front of her like I was or sit beside her, either one is fine and remember the blanket and candle, you can include anything else you think will help love, okay.” _

_ Emma said firmly, with a nod coming from Addie as confirmation. _

_ “Good girl, why don’t we both go and sit with her until she feels better?” Emma suggested. _

_ With that they both walked back into the kitchen, Emma took the now finished mug from her wife and put it on the counter top. They both sat beside Regina, each one either side of her and snuggled in. _

_ “You’ll be okay Mom. You have us.” Addie said making Regina beam with happiness. _

__

***** END OF FLASHBACK *****

* * *

Addison crawled in beside her Mother under the desk and cuddled up to her. She then apperated a warm blanket and candle into her hand, she wrapped her Mom up as tight as she could in the blanket, just like Emma had taught her.

She then held the candle out in front of her, and concentrated and within seconds the candle was lit.

Addie waved her hand, making the candle disappear and reappear on a table against the wall, in view so that Regina could watch the candle flicker if she needed to.

“Mom? What happened?”

Addison asked, cuddled up to Regina.

“Something’s happened to your Momma and I- your grandpa stormed in when I told him not to, the people who have kidnapped and hurt your Momma want to exchange our lives. That’s why they took her because they knew I would say yes.”

“No Mom there has to be another way.”

Regina smiled at her daughter. “I wish there was but I think this time I have no choice. You know I always said to your Momma that there was another way, why don’t I tell you a story...about your Momma becoming the dark one.”

“Yes Please! I haven’t heard this one.” Addison said excitedly as they watched the candle slowly burn, filling the room with an apple and cinnamon aroma.

“Well Once upon a time-”

“Mom, I’m sixteen not six.”

“Just listen.” Regina argued.

“Once upon a time there was a man named Rumpelstiltskin-”

“Uncle Gold?”

* * *

***** FLASHBACK TO EMMA BECOMING THE DARK ONE *****

_ Emma, Killian, Snow and David watched as the darkness was removed from gold and escaped into the streets of storybrooke. _

_ “Mom! Dad! Go after it, we’ll be right behind you.” _

_ As Emma’s parents left Emma turned to hook “There is another thing putting us all in danger-” _

_ “It’s okay love I’ll-” _

_ “No Killian! Listen to me please, before anything else tries to destroy us I need to tell you the truth. I don’t love you, I love Regina okay? And I’m sorry but I’ve been seeing her for months behind your back.” _

_ Killian all of a sudden let out an enormous laugh. _

_ “What? I’m telling you I don’t love you and you're laughing.” _

_ “Emma I know, in fact everyone knows, it’s about bloody time you said it.” _

_ “What?! You-everyone?” Emma couldn’t quite find the words, she was trying to say. _

_ “Wait why aren’t you more upset?” Emma asked. _

_ “You actually thought I was in love with you?” Killian said, trying not to laugh. _

_ “Well...kind of-” _

_ “Emma you’re a nice lass and all, but I’m gay too.” _

_ Emma took a moment as she watched the words spill out of the pirate’s mouth. _

_ “You what now?” Emma questioned _

_ “Yeah, I’m gay and also in love with a man thief.” _

_ “ROBIN HOOD?! OH MY GOD REGINA IS GONNA HAVE A FIT WHEN SHE HEARS THIS!” Emma screeched through a laugh. _

_ “Says the lesbian who’s been fucking the mayor.” _

_ Emma went bright red with those words. _

_ “Let’s go. They’re probably all dead now.” Emma smirked as she grabbed Killian by his hook dragging him out the shop, holding the dark one’s dagger in her other hand and running up the street of storybrooke Maine. _

_ They saw that her parents were standing in the middle of the town, looking around, confused. _

_ “Where is it?” Emma asked running up to her parents followed closely by the pirate. _

_ “We don’t know.” David said trying to work out where the darkness went. _

_ “It just disappeared into the night.” Snow said, with fear surrounding her voice. _

_ Just at this moment Robin and Regina walked over to them all. _

_ “Hey, what’s going on?” Regina asked with a frown, watching everyone turn in small circles. _

_ “The dark one. It’s no longer tethered to the crocodile.” Hook replied. _

_ “What?! Where the hell is it?” Regina asked as she grabbed a hold of Emma’s hand. _

_ No words needed to be spoken; they looked at each other and saw in one another eyes that the secrecy of their relationship was over. Emma immediately smacked her lips up against Regina’s. This lasted for seconds, but it was the best kiss, because it was the kiss to start a life with no more secrets. Plus the look on Snow and David’s face was priceless. _

_ “I love you.” Emma smiled as she broke the kiss. _

_ “I love you too.” Regina replied with a wide smile. _

_ “Can you two love birds stop; we’re trying to find this darkness.” Robin stated as he stood beside Killian, with their hands intertwined. _

_ “So... where the hell is it?” Regina repeated her earlier comment as she dropped the blonde’s hand. _

_ Everyone continued to look hard at their surroundings. _

_ “It hasn’t gone anywhere... the darkness it’s surrounding us.” Emma had a wobble in her voice. _

_ The whole group began looking round, more vigilant than before. _

_ Regina felt something above her, she wasn’t sure what, but she slowly looked up and gasped when she saw it. _

_ The darkness. _

_ It was heading straight for her. _

_ Emma heard the fearful gasp come from her girlfriend, she spun on her heels turning to look at Regina, but by the time she laid her eyes on her, the darkness has surrounded the brunette and pulled her away from the rest of the group, spinning faster and faster around Regina who was stood still, trying to escape its grasp. _

_ “Emma!” Regina screamed out with a struggle. _

_ “Regina!” Emma shouted back. _

_ Emma still had a tight hold of the dagger in her hand, watching the pain in Regina’s eyes begin to show. The pain that turned to anger once upon a time, she couldn’t let that happen again. _

_ “What’s it doing?” Snow shouted over the noise of the darkness spinning. _

_ “What darkness does...” _

_ Emma paused as she came to the realisation of what she had to say and also, what was happening right in front of her to the woman she was in love with. She was watching it happen. _

_ “...it’s snuffing out the light.” _

_ “What can we do?” Killian asked, squeezing his boyfriend's hand and looking over at the fear in Emma’s eyes. _

_ “The apprentice told me, we have to do what the sorcerer did. We have to tether it to a person to contain it.” Emma shouted. _

_ Emma began to run up to the darkness that was spinning around her Regina. _

_ “EMMA!” Snow screamed, clinging to her husband. _

_ “No!” Regina said firmly. _

_ Emma stopped suddenly seeing her girlfriend beginning to break. _

_ “There has to be another way!” Regina begged clinging to that little bit of hope she had. _

_ “There isn’t...you’ve worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed!” _

_ “Nooo!” David screamed, as tears sprung to his eyes. _

_ Emma looked over at her parents,“You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once, you need to do it again, as heroes.” Emma trembled. _

_ Emma turned back to Regina and looked directly into her girlfriend's eyes “I love you.” _

_ Emma please...” Regina begged. _

_ Regina knew what could happen if Emma took on the darkness, she didn’t want anyone else to have to go through that kind of pain. _

_ “You’ll get me back. I believe in you.” Emma smiled. The next thing, with the hand the dagger was in Emma reached up into the twirling night of the darkness. It began to release Regina, transferring itself, twisting around Emma’s body; Regina stumbled back as it finally let her go completely. _

_ Emma still had her arm stretched up into the air, as she screamed out, with the darkness trying to consume her. All of sudden the darkness twisted round Emma’s body, and disappeared in on itself, with a flash. Emma was gone. _

_ The dagger fell to the floor, with the name ‘Emma Swan’ engraved on the silver. _

_ They all looked on in shock, as to what Emma had done. _

_ “How could she be so stupid?!” Regina shouted with frustration. _

_ “REGINA!” David said angrily _

_ “Well there had to be another way!” _

_ “There wasn’t, that thing was going to kill you! She saved your life!” Snow screamed. _

_ “Don’t you think I know that?” Regina replied as she put her hands on her hips. _

***** END OF DARK SWAN FLASHBACK *****

* * *

“So even then you were calling Momma names? And I told you there had to be another way, just like you did.” Addie asked as Regina finished the story with tears in her eyes, remembering how Emma saved her, not just then but a million times over.

“Yeah, honey just like I did. And yes that’s just how we are.” Regina smiled.

“I know what to do now.” Regina said with fear.

The older brunette crawled out from under her desk, putting on a warm coat, and Emma’s red scarf.

“I love you.” Regina knelt down in front of her daughter holding her chin.

“I-I love you too.” Addie frowned as she watched her Mom walk out the office, not sure if she would see her again or not.


End file.
